SSB Oneshots
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: A series of one-shots for SSB! No yaoi or yuri but favorite pairings are going to be in here. Have one you like? Tell me about it! I suck at summaries but I promise that it's good.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pain

Pairing: SamusxPit

Requested by: Me

My feet hardly touched the ground as I ran. My prey was in sight. He stumbled forward in a panicked effort to run away. I smiled cruelly. This would be all too easy. No one escapes Samus Aran. No one.

But then the unexpected happened. I lost my footing and tripped over a dark tree root, almost invisible in the lessening light. Pain flared hotly in my ankle. I cursed. My prey shouted for joy and ran faster, his pale white skin and hair soon disappearing from my vision.

"Why? Why now?" I wondered aloud. I stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in my ankle, and tried to walk. But my injured ankle refused to hold my weight, sending me toppling to the ground once more and thus stranding me in the darkening woods. I cursed again as I tried unsuccessfully to stand again and the pain grew. My ankle must've been at lease severely sprained.

"When did I become so weak?" I wondered as I blinked rapidly to hold back the tears threatening to come pouring out of my eyes in an endless torrent. I tried to stand for a third time and fell for a third time, crying out in pain as my poor ankle sent another pain signal, more fierce than the previous two.

"Who's there?" A sharp voice demanded to know. I held my breath to conceal my presence as I crawled backwards, biting my lip to keep my groans to myself. Soft footsteps padded closer to me and I increased my pace in a terrified way. I blinked, now noticing the blackness that crept at the edge of my vision. My head spun wildly, causing my stomach to become nauseous.

A soft groan escaped my lips, despite my best efforts to keep it sealed behind my lips. The footsteps padded closer and closer.

"Help…me…" I mewled, finally giving up all hopes of being silent and cringing at my helpless tone. I hated this feeling of not being able to do anything. A shadow darkened my vision further as a figure hovered over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me (His voice was masculine, I could tell), crouching down next to me. I weakly shook my head.

"N-no…"

"What's wrong?" His tone was gentle.

"M-my leg…" I croaked. His fingers probed my lower leg. I bit my lip and inhaled sharply when his fingers reached my ankle. He stopped.

"Did that hurt?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. He gently pressed his right hand against my ankle, murmuring an incantation of some sorts in a foreign language. The pain in my leg slowly numbed, but in the process, I blacked out.

(/:)\\\)

Gentle fingers once again poked and prodded my leg, a gently voice murmuring assurances to god-knows-who. My eyes fluttered open to the bright whiteness of a hospital room. I groaned, blinking rapidly in the effort to not go blind.

"Oh, good, she's awake." An unfamiliar voice said. "I'll leave you two alone now." A shuffling of footsteps was heard, then the door opened and shut. My bed creaked as some boy sat on its edge.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me concernedly, gently taking my hand and causing my face to erupt in a red color. Who did this kid think he was?

"You're that guy who saved me…aren't you?" I asked roughly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Angel Land." My jaw dropped. Did this kid kill me or something with that incantation of his?

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead." He replied, which confused me even more.

"Then how…"

"Angel Land is actually a place you can go to while you're living." He said in a teasing tone. "But only if an angel allows you to."

"But…I didn't meet an angel…" I sputtered. A grin spread across his features.

"Actually, you did." Only then did I notice the white, feathery wings that sprouted from his back. My jaw dropped again, eliciting a warm laugh from the angel-boy. I shot him a glare, which stopped his laughter but failed to remove the merry twinkle in his cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He said

"Yeah, right." I muttered. "I'll bet you just couldn't." His grin turned to a smirk.

"So, what's your name, Blondie?" He asked boldly, earning another of my famous death-stares.

"The name's Samus Aran."

"Oh, that bounty hunter chick." I stared at him blankly. How did he know me?

"How…"

"Angels see everything, you know." He answered before I could finish my question.

"And apparently you can read minds too." I commented drily under my breath.

"I heard that." I snorted indignantly.

"So, what's the name, flyboy?" He flushed a pale pink color, lowering his head so I all I got was a good look at his messy, chocolate-brown hair. He mumbled something, but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear it. I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the bruise that had already begun to form. "What was that for?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself…" I mimicked his words from earlier, earning a glare from him. "Now, can you please repeat what you just said, but louder?"

"My name is Pit." He said through clenched teeth, staring at me like he was waiting for me to react or something. I stared at him incredulously.

"That's it?" I asked. "That's your name?" He nodded. I chuckled, causing him to stiffen.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"You are!" I laughed. He stared at my confusedly. "What? Your name's not _ALL _that bad." A crimson blush spread across his face, which elicited more laughter from me.

"Just shut up." He mumbled. I punched him in the arm again, this time playfully. But I underestimated my strength and hit harder than I intended, sending him stumbling backwards. His hand pressed down on my ankle, sending an arsenal of pain shooting through my leg. I couldn't bite back the cry of pain. His cerulean eyes widened greatly when he realized what had happened.

"Goddess, I'm sorry." He apologized. I bit my lip in an effort to stop the flow of groans from escaping my throat.

"Just make it stop." I pleaded. He nodded, peeling back the sheets of my hospital bed and taking me completely by surprise. He gently rolled up the leg of my jeans and placed his lips on my ankle. The pain instantly disappeared, leaving in its place a pleasant tingle.

"You okay?" He asked, much like he had earlier, noting my red face. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah…" I managed to stammer. He studied me for a moment before slightly shaking his head.

"No. Something still hurts." He corrected softly. "And it's right…about…here." He gently touched where his heart was. I bit my lip again, unable to respond. When Pit saw I wasn't going to respond, he leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

My lips tingled as he kissed me. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. As he slowly drew away, I realized that he was right. There had been pain in my heart for a long time. I clung to him desperately, forcing myself to sit up.

"Your hair is a mess." I told him, gently running my fingers through his unruly, brown mop of hair in an effort to "fix" it. He grabbed my wrists, thus hindering my movement.

"Just leave it." He murmured, letting go of my wrists to gently caress my cheek. A red tinge once again covered my face. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't think clearly. Could this be love? I didn't even notice the change in my body until later, when I was finally able to get home.

The pain in my heart was gone.

There you have it, folks! My first one-shot for SSB! Do you have a favorite pairing? Just PM me the couple and if you have a certain setting or title or something like that you want in it, I'll put it there. As long as it's no yaoi or yuri (guyxguy or girlxgirl). Please R&R. Hasta luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Zelink

Title: Stupid decisions and heroically handsome cowhands

Requested by: royal crown

"Aw, c'mon now, Princess! Don't run like that!" the leader of the bandits cooed. I continued to run for my life. But these bandits were faster than I had originally anticipated. And running through a forest wasn't helping, either.

"Get away from me!" I cried. The bandits howled in glee as they sped up again. Terror flared in my heart as they slowly, but surely gained on me.

My hopes were dashed as I tripped over a vine that I hadn't spotted in time. I cursed.

"Heh, you're ours now, missie!" The leader cheered as they caught up to my fallen form and slowly surrounded me on all sides. I glared at them with all of the anger that I felt, not only at them, but also at myself. Why had I been so stupid?

"Let me go!" I cried as one of the bandits grabbed me up in his arms. He grinned at my lewdly, brown eyes clouded with lust.

"Oh, no, I ain't lettin' you go." He said seductively. I struggled in his arms all the more fervently, desperate to escape.

What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah. I forgot.

_ Flashback_

_ "Princess Zelda, please." Impa begged. "There have been lot's of bandits in that area recently…" I shrugged indifferently._

_ "And?"_

_ "I think you should skip the walk, or at least take some guards…"_

_ "I'm not two years old anymore, Impa!" I yelled. "I can take care of myself!"_

_ "I never said you couldn't." Impa said gently. "I just want you to be safe. You _are _the last of the Royal House of Hyrule, after all…"_

_ "I can take care of myself." I said again, although less loudly. She sighed._

_ "I just wish you would take at least one guard…"_

_ "Don't worry, Impa." I told her, pulling out my thin yet razor-sharp sword. "I can handle a few bandits by myself…" She sighed again, conceding defeat._

_ "Just…be careful, my lady." I grinned at her_

_ "Aren't I always?"_

_ End Flashback_

Why was I so stupid? So much for being the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Let me go!" I cried again, struggling furiously against my captor's iron grip, to no avail. The bandits laughed at my distress.

"Let the girl go." An icy voice commanded. An arrow flew from the trees and imbedded itself in the tree behind the leader, mere inches from his head. "Next time, I won't miss." The challenger warned.

"Here, y-you can 'ave her!" I was thrown roughly to the ground as the bandits fled, tails tucked between their legs. I sighed in relief. A soft thud sounded to my right as the boy dropped to the ground from the branches.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, holding out his hand. I nodded and took the hand he offered, standing up.

"Yeah." I answered. "By the way, who _were_ those guys?"

"Just a troublesome group of bandits…" The boy replied, a faraway look in his cool blue eyes. His dirty blond hair swayed in the wind that had suddenly started, bringing a hint of rain. I shivered as a chill went up and down my spine. The sun, or what was visible of it from behind dark clouds, was already half-way below the horizon, thus making the temperature a few degrees colder.

"I can't make it home in time." I murmured to myself worriedly. The boy overheard and nodded.

"Don't worry." He whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist and causing my face to redden. "I have a place you can stay." Without another word, he dragged me through the forest against my will until we came across a small house perched in a tree. He walked in without another word, leaving me no choice but to follow him inside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My place." He said nonchalantly. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." I sank down on the nearby couch, surprised at its softness, and examined the room around me. It was pretty spacious, and there were a few farming tools leaning neatly against the wall in a forgotten corner. A warm fire flickered in the fireplace, giving the place a cozy feeling. Which was good, considering the sky was pouring out buckets of rain at this point.

"Here." The boy brought me a bowl of hot, steaming soup.

"Thanks." I ate it gratefully, allowing the warmth to flow through my cold and shivering body. "What kind of soup is this?"

"Ordonian pumpkin soup." He smiled pridefully as he watched me slurp it down my throat. I handed the empty bowl to him and thanked him again.

"So, what's your name?" I asked as soon as he had returned to sit by my on the couch.

"The name's Link." He answered. "Yours?"

"My name is Zelda." His eyes widened greatly, shock showing in his cool eyes.

"P-Princess Zelda…?" I snorted.

"Don't start with that." I warned. "Just call me Zelda." I smiled encouragingly at him, causing a grin of his own to stretch the corners of his mouth.

"Okay…Zelda."

"Good, you catch on fast." I praised. "And thank you for your kindness." He blushed.

"It's nothing…" Link replied. I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. His face darkened even more.

"Well, thanks anyway." A silence fell upon the room, the only sounds being the storm and the crackling and hissing of the flames.

"You do realize I'm a cowhand, right?" He asked suddenly, eliciting a sarcastic smirk and a laugh from me.

"No, you just have spare farm tools lying around." I joked. He chuckled.

"You're pretty feisty for a princess, you know." He said.

"I hope I would know." I teased. "After all, it _is _me you're talking about." We joked and teased each other like we were old friends until Link noticed the growing lateness.

"Well, it's getting late." He said, standing up and stretching. He helped me up off of the couch and led me to a spare bedroom. "Here's a place to sleep. I'll take you home first thing in the morning."

"Okay." I murmured sleepily. "Maybe you should come visit me sometime." He nodded.

"Maybe I should." He murmured. "Goodnight, Zelda."

"Goodnight, Link." I yawned, slipping under the covers and falling quickly asleep.

I guess this wasn't my stupidest choice ever.

Ta-da! Here it is! Requested by royal crown, one of my faithful reviewers. Please R&R, and PM me if you have a special request pairing! Love you all! :)

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: ZeldaxIke

Title: Sick day

Requested by: ClarinetOverlord

The glistening, pure-white snow taunted Zelda, causing her to sneeze yet again. The younger Smashers rolled in it and made forts and had snowball fights.

"Curse this darn cold." Zelda muttered stuffily, sneezing again. "Of all the days to get sick!" She shivered and wrapped her blanket around her tighter.

Her room-mates, Peach and Samus, had insisted that she stay inside. Zelda had protested, of course, but they remained adamant.

_ Flashback_

_ "No, you're too sick to go outside!" Peach insisted, blocking the wardrobe from Zelda._

_ "No, I'm not!" She protested. "I'm fine!" Right then, she sneezed, completely contradicting what she had just said._

_ "Zelda, just stay inside." Samus warned in an almost motherly tone._

_ "But…"_

_ "No buts." Samus said firmly. Zelda pouted. _

_ "Fine, I'll stay inside." She said sadly._

_ "There's a good Zellie." Peach smiled. "I'll send you some of my famous hot chocolate later."Zelda perked up immediately. She was always in a better mood when there was hot chocolate…_

_End Flashback_

_THUMP!_ A snowball suddenly decided that it liked the glass and clung to it, slowly sliding down the windowpane. Zelda looked out. Toon Link was waving wildly at her, a goofy grin on his face. She smiled back and opened her window, causing a shiver to go down her spine at the frosty winter air that now assaulted her warm and toasty room.

"Zellie!" He whined. "Why won't you come outside?"

"I can't, Toonie. I'm sick." She explained. He pouted.

"Get better soon!" He cried, flinging his arms around her neck and giving her a hug. She affectionately ruffled his hair before nudging him back to an impatient Popo and a bored Nana.

"Kids these days." Zelda murmured, watching the little boy playing with his friends and taunting his older self, eliciting cheerful laughter from her. Link glared at her, causing her to laugh even harder.

"I'll get you for this, Zelda!" He called. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right!" She called back challengingly. Link ran towards her, obviously up to no good. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Zellie!" He cried, hugging her through the window much like his younger, cartoon self had. Zelda was startled and let her guard down for a short moment. But that was more than enough time for Link to slide some ice down the back of her simple green gown.

"Link!" She yelled as the cold ice slowly moved down her back and caused her to squirm. She sneezed and decided she had had enough cold air, shutting her window in the hero's face. As an extra precaution, she closed her curtains on his grinning face.

"Aw, c'mon!" His voice sounded distant through the thin glass and the heavy, velvet curtains. She ignored him, flopping down on her bed with a sigh and a shiver. She slid under her covers and curled up for warmth, intending to get some sleep. But before she could, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" she murmured sleepily. The door creaked open quietly as someone stepped in.

"Zelda?" It was a male's voice, causing her eyes to widen and her body to sit up. A tall, muscular, blue-haired man stood just inside the door, a steaming mug in his large hands.

"Oh, hello, Ike." She said, flustered. His face was red as he surveyed the dirty room, clothes strewn about and hair stuff lying around haphazardly. "Sorry about the mess." She apologized.

"It's okay. Peach asked me to bring this to you." He stammered, stepping forward and handing the steaming cup to the sick princess. It was full of the special hot chocolate Peach had promised her. She smiled warmly at the uncomfortable mercenary before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Tell Peach I say thanks." Zelda said as the warmth slowly spread throughout her body. She sighed in contentment.

"I-I guess I should leave, then." Ike stuttered, turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait." Zelda pleaded, causing Ike to turn back around to look at her confusedly. "I need someone to talk to."

"What?"

"Everyone else is outside except you and me." She explained. "So why don't we chat for a while?"

"Okay…" He sat on the edge of the bed begrudgingly.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you go outside, Ike? Don't you like the snow?"

"I hate the snow." He grumbled, cobalt-blue eyes flashing.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "Why's that?"

"I don't know." He admitted. She flung back the covers and stood up. She walked to her closet and began to rummage through the clothing hanging up in there.

"Let's see…" She murmured as she searched for warmer clothes.

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

"We're going outside." Zelda stated nonchalantly. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Zelda, you can't!" Ike protested. "You're still sick!"

"And?"

"You could get worse! You could contract pneumonia or something!" Ike ranted and raved at her for a few minutes concerning her condition until he realized that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention. She was about to grab her warmest purple jacket when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, pinning her hands to the side.

"Let me go!" Zelda howled, trying to break free from her captor's strong, vise-like grip, to no avail. He ignored her, instead picking her up and holding her bridal-style, causing her face to redden tremendously.

"I can't let you do that." He said in a monotone voice, carrying her back to the bed she had just vacated, setting her down on top of it gently. He wrapped her covers around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, telling her that he would come back later. Ike turned to go, but her thin fingers grabbed at his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm cold." She complained, having already sat up again and beginning to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to keep her warm. Zelda blushed. When Ike let go of her, she was still blushing.

"I have to go." He whispered. She smiled despite her red face and beckoned for him to bend down. He waited for her to hear what she said after he had bent down and was surprised to feel her lips press against his cheek.

"Come back soon." She murmured. He nodded and left without another word.

Maybe being sick wasn't all that bad after all, Zelda mused.

Ta-da! There you go! Please R&R! Special thanks to ClarinetOverlord for requesting this pairing! I had a lot of fun writing it. :) Remember, I can write it for you as long as it is not yaoi or yuri! Until next time, or Hasta Luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: PopoxNana

Title: Not siblings

Requested by: ThatFanFicGuy

15 year-old Popo pushed his brown hair out of his eyes as he leaned against the handle of his shovel to rest for a bit. The other male Smashers were working hard at digging the garden Peach had requested while the girls got to sit inside and watch.

"All right, guys! That's enough for today!" Peach said cheerfully, sending the tired, sweaty males back into the comfort of air conditioning.

"It's so hot outside!" Toon Link complained, flopping down on the bed that was his. Popo nodded agreement as he sunk into the nearby chair. He studied his 14 year-old partner-in-crime.

"Peach needs to learn to do this herself." The brown-haired boy muttered.

"Or at least with Marth's help." His blond-haired friend suggested impishly, earning chuckles from Popo. The laughter died away as silence reigned in the room.

"So…" Toon Link started, eager to start talking again. "Where's your sister?"

"What sister?" Popo asked confusedly.

"Y'know, that girl that you're always hanging out with."

"Oh, you mean Nana?" Toon Link nodded. "She's not my sister." At that moment, the said girl burst in on the boys without a warning.

"Hey, guys!" Nana said happily.

"Hey, Nana!" The blond-haired boy said enthusiastically.

"Hey, sweetheart." Popo grinned seductively at the girl.

"So, what'cha doin'?" The bubbly girl asked.

"Talkin'." Popo answered.

"About what?" She was certainly inquisitive today, Popo thought.

"Nothin'." The boy's face turned pink as he mumbled his answer.

"Oh." Nana came and sat on his lap, making his face even pinker.

"What's the pink face for, Popo?" Toon Link teased, hopping back into the conversation. "She's your sister, after all!" Popo glared daggers at him, sharp, icy daggers at that.

"Toonie," Nana cooed, using the nickname everyone had given to the younger boy. "Haven't we already told you that we're _not _siblings?"

"Yeah, you have." The boy admitted. "But I don't believe you."

"What in the world could make you not believe us?" Popo asked. "We've never lied to you before."

"Yeah, but there's a first time for everything." Toon Link reminded them. "And plus, ya'll look too much alike to _not_ be siblings."

"And we already explained that too." Popo grumbled under his breath. Nana shot him a warning glance before speaking.

"Everyone looks alike back home in the village." She said sweetly. Toon Link still looked doubtful.

"Whatever, you guys." He huffed, leaving the room to search for his other partners-in-crime, Lucas and Ness.

"I don't know why we can't get it through his thick skull that we're not related." The brown-haired boy murmured. Nana turned and gently kissed his cheek.

"Well, he _is_ a form of Link, after all." She joked. "It's just gonna take a little bit of time." She grew quiet as she slid off of his lap and moving towards his bed to sit at the edge. She shivered.

"Nana, are you okay?" He asked, moving to sit next to her so he could wrap an arm gently around her waist. She looked up at him hesitantly, her dark eyes glittering with the unshed tears she held in their depths.

"But what is we _are _siblings?" She asked him. He shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

"That's Toon Link talking through you." He whispered. "Beside, don't you think I would know if I had a twin sister?" She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She murmured, so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

"It's nothin' but talent, sweetheart." Popo drawled, eliciting more laughter from his small girlfriend.

"You're so conceited." Nana stated, earning a mock frown from the boy. She giggled yet again.

"He hasn't changed a bit." She thought.

_ Flashback_

_ "Go away. Don't bother me." Nana said in an emotionless voice. He shook his head._

_ "Nah. Come out and play!" He urged._

_ "No." Her voice was heavy with emptiness, with nothingness, the void that she felt deep within her very being. Popo frowned at her._

_ "Aw, you're no fun, sweetheart!" He called, causing her to cease breathing. Her heart caught in her throat, her jaw hanging down in her startled state._

_ "W-what did you say?" Nana stammered._

_ "I said, you're no fun, sweetheart." Popo repeated calmly, oblivious to the effect his words had on her. A racing heart beat wildly inside her chest._

_ "What's wrong with me?" She wondered. He grinned up at her befuddlement._

_ "It's called nothin' but talent, sweetheart." He called up. Her eyes widened as her cheeks went tomato-red. Had she said that out loud?_

_ "Conceited boy." She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Popo broke out into a grin as he waved at her cheerfully._

_ "Thanks!"_

_ End flashback_

"Earth to Nana." He said, waving a hand in front of her face. A smile graced her small, full lips.

"I'm here." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, allowing him to wrap his other arm around her small, petite frame.

"I love you." He murmured into her milk-chocolate hair, just a shade darker than his own. She smirked into his neck.

"I know."

"That's not the proper response." He chided. A small, quiet gasp escaped her throat as she felt his lips trailing kissed down her jaw.

"Oh, fine." She pouted. "I love you too." He smiled into her skin.

"Thank you."

"Will you stop teasing me, please?" He withdrew from her jaw and began to rub her back, grinning at the relaxed look that spread across her face at his ministrations.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly before leaning in to gently capture her lips in his. She melted into the kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. He smirked against her lips as he entangled his fingers in her hair.

Yep, they _definitely_ weren't related, Nana thought as she lost herself in the arms of her twin-like boyfriend.

I know it was short but this was very difficult for me to write, as I have never written a PopoxNana story before. Thanks to ThatFanFicGuy for suggesting this oneshot! Next up is SamusxIke!

For the anonymous reviewer that suggested the next pairing, do you think you could somehow tell me a pen name of some sorts? I would like to have a name so I don't put that it's requested by an anonymous person. :) Gracias.

Remember, if you have _any _pairing that is not yaoi or yuri, _PLEASE _tell me! I like writing and it gives me something to do. If I run out, I have nothing else to do besides spending countless hours reading other stories on FanFiction. So please, please, please message me or post it in a review or something so I'm not too bored everyday :) Hasta luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: SamusxIke

Title: Battle for the book

Requested by: Ikerulesall

The bus jerked noisily as it turned into their destination, sending everyone smashing into a window, aisle, or another person. Samus sighed in annoyance then resumed reading her book.

"Attention, Smashers!" The voice of Master Hand came over the bus's crackly intercom. "We have arrived at our destination. Please gather your belongings and prepare to get off." Samus closed her book and glanced out the window. The bright, cheerful colors of Coconut Mall assaulted her eyes. She groaned.

"Shopping trip!" Peach squealed over the din that had erupted. A chorus of groans followed shortly after her exclamation.

"Haven't you done enough shopping on this trip already?" Marth, her "boyfriend", asked, indicating the many shopping bags they had acquired in the past couple of weeks. The blond, bubbly princess shook her head.

"You silly goose! Of course I haven't!" She giggled. The blue-haired prince sighed resignedly.

"I'm not carrying your bags this time." He announced. Peach stuck out her bottom lip in apout, wide-eyed.

"Marth…" She cooed. "Please?" The blond princess pressed herself against his side, causing his face to go crimson red. His buddies snickered. The prince sighed again, this time in defeat.

"All right, fine." He conceded. Peach awarded him with a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"You're too soft." Link teased. Zelda, the Hylian boy's girlfriend, looked at him in interest. She scooted onto his lap and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Please?" She murmured, not needing to phrase the entire question. Her warm breath tickled his neck. Marth and Roy, the other boy who had snickered, looked at him, one eyebrow raised each.

"What's the answer gonna be, Link?" Roy asked slyly. The Hylian let out a breath of air, a pink hue tinting his face.

"Well, I can't say no to her." He pointed out. "She can be pretty persuasive." The entire group rolled their eyes. Zelda giggled, her eyes broadcasting the glee she felt as she smirked in triumph.

"Crazy fools." Samus muttered under her breath before quickly exiting the bus so Peach couldn't coerce her into joining them. She hastily retreated into the Book Nook café, the place she always used as a hideout from Peach and the gang when they went to the Coconut Mall.

"Hey, Samus!" The employees greeted her warmly.

"Hey, guys."

"The usual, honey?" The orange-haired waitress asked her. Samus nodded and headed to her usual table, tucked in the quieter back corner of the café. A few minutes later, her coffee was served. She thanked the waitress and opened up her book, immediately losing herself in the storyline.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A deep, warm voice asked, startling her. She lifted her eyes from the pages of her book to meet the familiar, cobalt-blue eyes that belonged to everyone's favorite mercenary.

"No it's not." She stated. "How did you find me?" He grinned ruefully, scratching the back of his head.

"I actually wasn't intentionally looking for you. I just kind of found you." He admitted. The waitress came and took his order, sending a knowing glance at Samus before disappearing into the kitchen. She reappeared minutes late with Ike's drink in hand.

"So, what brings you to my hideaway?" Samus asked casually as he sipped at his latte. His face contorted in horror and disgust, almost spitting out his drink.

"Don't ask."

"Is it safe to assume that you're hiding from Peach's group?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Samus chuckled lightly.

"Yep, she's a handful, all right." She sighed, bowing her head to return to her book, only to find it gone. She looked around frantically until she spotted it clasped between Ike's rather large hands.

"Samus, Samus, Samus," He chided. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Give me my book back." She demanded icily. Ike shook his head and slipped it into the brown laptop bag he carried instead.

"Why read when you have someone to talk to?"

"Do you have a death wish, Ike?" She asked. "Because I could _certainly _arrange that." Ike grinned cheekily.

"That is, if you can catch me first." He left some money on the table and darted out of the café, Samus hot on his heels.

"I'm so going to kill you!" She called up to him. His grin grew wider as he sped up, forcing her to quicken her pace in order to keep him in her sights. He suddenly turned to the right, heading for a more crowded section of the mall, expertly weaving through the hordes of people.

Samus, on the other hand, was having difficulties navigating through the crowds. Ike looked over his shoulder to see her rapidly disappearing into the distance. He grinned again, and then turned around to head back in the direction they had just come from, careful to avoid being spotted.

"Where is he?" Samus murmured under her breath as she looked for the tall mercenary. When she could not find him after half an hour, she sighed in defeat and decided to head back to the bus, seeing as there was nothing else to do except actually shop, which would happen when Hell froze over.

"I'm going to kill him." She thought as she climbed up the steps into the hot bus, only to stop in her tracks. Ike sat in the seat next to hers, silently leafing through the pages of her novel. He looked up at her and smiled tenderly at her.

"Hey." She stood still, unable to move. He chuckled and beckoned her forward. Her feet moved unwillingly towards him as if under an enchantment of some sorts.

"I'm going to kill you." She muttered, repeating her earlier threat. Ike merely chuckled at her attempts to keep her pride. When Samus had come close enough, he wrapped his arms around her, sending an electric shock up and down her spine. She shivered involuntarily.

"You would miss me too much if you killed me." He murmured against her ear, warm breath fanning her neck. He gently sat in her seat and held her close, slowly trailing kisses down her jaw. His lips had almost met hers when people started to board the bus in preparation for departure. Ike sighed before gently kissed her lips and returning to his seat.

Samus sat still, spellbound. Why had he done that? Her mind was foggy for a bit. But as it cleared, she realized he still had her book.

"Ike." She hissed at him through clenched teeth. He turned his head to look at her from his seat two rows up.

"Yes, Samus?" He smirked.

"Give me my book." She demanded again.

"I think I'll keep it." He decided. "Is that a problem?" She glared at him.

"Yes, it is." Ike sighed.

"Fine." He pushed himself out of the seat and walked back. He dropped a piece of paper in her lap and quickly went back to his seat. She opened it and read it.

_ "You'll have to do better than that if you want your precious book back."_ She crumpled the note up. A cruel smile spread across her face.

This battle was far from over.

** Ta-da! Please R&R and send in your requests! Thanks to Ikerulesall for this request. This is personally one of my favorite pairings EVER. So please, enjoy. Oh, and I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Hasta Luego!**

** -HeroofTwilightsgf**


End file.
